


Adora and Catra

by RosyPalms



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Outdoor Sex, Tails, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: So I just got done binging She-Ra, which is a surprisingly good show. I highly recommend it!If you've seen the show, I probably don't need to tell you why I felt compelled to write this. That moment hit me right in the feels! Catra's VA fucking kills it.Hope you enjoyed it!
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 181





	Adora and Catra

With Horde Prime defeated, it was time to rebuild. However, before that, some rest was in order. That night, Catra dragged Adora away from their camp, away from everyone else, so she could have her all to herself. Adora didn’t even fight it; she just came along and smiled.

“What’s all this?” Adora asked as they stepped onto a clearing. A blanket lay on the soft ground. Specks of light flittered through the clearing, bathing it in soft golden light, and overhead silvery stars formed a band across the dark sky. Catra watched Adora looking about in wonder. The world had become a lot more beautiful; she had made it so. Her Adora…

“I prepared a picknick for us,” Catra said and waved dismissively. Golden lights parted before her as she stepped up to the blanket. Adora followed. Next to the blanket sat a basket, which Catra started rummaging through. “I brought food, too. I couldn’t find any ration bars, grey or otherwise, but one of Intrepta’s bots made lots of tiny foods.” Catra froze for a second when Adora came up from behind and hugged her. She put her chin on Catra’s shoulder.

“That’s sweet of you,” she said. Catra smiled and relaxed, leaning into Adora and savoring the embrace. She reached up to caress Adora’s cheek. As she looked into her eyes, Catra felt warmth filling her chest. Some part of her wanted to push Adora away, like she used to at such moments, but she inched a little closer instead. Just being happy had been difficult for her, but there was no point fighting it anymore; there had never been a point, really. She finally had all she ever wanted; she finally had Adora. As if to punctuate Catra’s thoughts, Adora inched closer, too, and kissed her.

Feeling her lips gave Catra goosebumps. A comfortable tingle rolled down her spine and made her tail wiggle. It wrapped around Adora’s leg, just for the sake of touching her more. Catra parted her lips slightly and Adora took the invitation. Their tongues met and caressed one another, much like the rest of their bodies. Warm and fuzzy feelings made Catra a little shaky on her legs, but with Adora to lean on, she stayed upright. She started purring, and when she did, Adora smiled. Catra felt it on her lips, and smiled back.

A few seconds later, seconds that felt like forever and left Catra thoroughly flustered, they stopped and sat down. Despite, or maybe because, of the intimate kiss, Catra felt a little sheepish as they ate. She pulled up her knees and her tail curled around her as she snacked on tiny dishes; delicious tiny dishes. Intrepta’s bots had gotten a lot better at human foods, it seemed.

Adora did not seem flustered at all, though. She kept coming closer, prompting Catra to scuttle away. It wasn’t often that Catra played the mouse part in _Cat and Mouse_ , and one might have thought she disliked Adora trying to come closer, except for her deep, warm purr that seemed to be asking Adora to do it more. The blonde obliged for a while, but stopped after a full circuit on the blanket.

“There is no need to be shy. I already know you like me,” Adora teased. Catra perked up reflexively, but quickly fought down the urge to say otherwise. Instead she smiled wryly.

“Not much of a secret anymore at this point,” she told Adora. “Besides, you like me, too.”

“Yes, I do.” With that, Adora came closer again. Catra didn’t avoid her this time. She let the blonde put an arm around her shoulders and wrapped her tail about Adora’s waist in the process. Catra allowed herself to snuggle up to Adora and sighed contently. “Tiny food?” Adora asked, offering up a morsel. After a moment’s hesitation, Catra ate it straight from her fingers.

Feeding each other was a nice way to enjoy their meal, and it emboldened Catra enough to climb into Adora’s lap. With an ear pressed to Adora’s chest, she could hear her heartbeat; steady, relaxing.

“It’s strange…”

“What is?” Adora asked. She was running her hand soothingly over Catra’s back.

“Feeling so… happy,” Catra replied and laughed softly. “It used to be that when I felt this way, I would push you away and run off.”

“I’d just catch you again,” Adora said, squeezing Catra fondly.

“I’d let you.” Catra shifted in Adora’s lap and pushed the blonde onto her back. “I love you, Adora.”

“I love you, too,” Adora whispered. She reached up and cupped Catra’s face in her hands. They were warm, and the touch made Catra shiver a little. She gave Adora a kiss; just a brush of the lips.

“It feels good to finally say it,” she admitted and kissed Adora again, a little longer this time.

“I want to hear it more,” Adora said before pulling her into another kiss.

“I love you,” Catra kept saying, but opportunities grew thinner as kisses grew longer. Soon enough, there was no more time to say anything.

As their kisses grew hotter, Catra found herself wanting more intimacy. Nimble fingers loosened Adora’s belt and unzipped her jacket. The blonde rose far enough to let it slide off of her shoulders, then suddenly rolled over. Catra meowed and ended up on her back. She opened her eyes just in time to see Adora pulling her shirt over her head.

She had seen Adora naked before, but this context made the sight much more exciting. Catra’s breathe quickened along with her heartbeat, and looking away was incredibly difficult. Because of that, she didn’t notice Adora watching her and smiling to herself.

“If you want to touch them,” Adora said, “touch them.” She took Catra’s hands and brought them up to her chest. Catra gasped and froze for a moment. Adora’s chest felt hot on her palms, and soft. She wanted to squeeze them, but had to be careful, lest her claws did unwanted damage. She didn’t want to scratch Adora; not right now anyway. Catra got to play with her breasts only shortly. The blonde wanted to make out more, and when she leaned in for another kiss, there was no more room left for the kitten to play. Not that she complained. She wanted to kiss Adora more; all over.

More clothes came off as the girls tumbled on the blanket. Somehow, Catra wound up on her back with Adora next to her. She was breathtaking in the warm light. The stars overhead were only adornments to her. Catra lost herself a little in Adora’s eyes, even as a warm hand wandered across her body.

“You’re beautiful, Catra,” Adora murmured, almost as if to herself while her hand brushed across Catra’s modest chest. Modest though it was, it was enough for the hand to linger, to squeeze and fondle. Catra purred and bit her lip through it. Adora might as well have been scratching her ears for how nice it felt. Eventually, the hand moved further down and paused just shy of Catra’s crotch.

“Since when do you shave down here?” Adora asked, fingertips brushing against smooth skin. Catra was a little embarrassed by the question and took a moment to answer.

“Horde Prime got rid of most of my fur,” she mumbled, idly playing with her short hair. “Do you… not like it? Without the hair, I mean…”

“I don’t know,” Adora replied, flattening her hand against Catra’s abdomen. She could feel warmth coming from it, suffusing her body. “I’ve never done this before. I don’t know what I do or don’t like. I was just surprised.” With that said, the hand slipped between Catra’s thighs, and the cat gasped.

Fingers rubbed her labia slowly, and gently at first, but moisture betrayed her need. Adora’s fingers traced her slit a few times before slipping between the lips into Catra’s deeper heat.

“Now, this…” Adora whispered, “ _this_ feels nice…”

“Yes,” Catra squeaked, barely audible. She shuddered and moved her hips to grind against Adora’s fingers more.

“Catra, will you touch me, too?” Adora asked. Lying on her side, she raised one of her legs to give Catra easy access. Catra snuggled up to her more and put a hand on her belly. Adora’s fingers felt wonderful; much better than she had imagined, and she wanted to make her feel just as good.

She moved her hand eagerly, but shied just as her claws combed through a patch of pubic hair. She had to be careful. She didn’t want to hurt Adora. _Never again_ , she thought and looked up, seeking Adora’s eyes. She was smiling, without a care in the world. _She isn’t worried_. That made Catra’s heart thump more than anything else. Adora trusted her. Maybe she could trust herself, too.

Her fingers advanced, and found slick warmth. Adora suddenly twitched and gasped, making Catra freeze.

“Did I hurt you?” The question almost came out as a wail. Adora took a few breaths and shook her head.

“No, no… It’s just much more intense when someone else touches it;” Adora said and giggled. “That felt good.” Catra heaved a sigh before resuming her work. She really focused on her fingertips to get a feel of Adora’s…

While Adora’s fingers were making steady progress deeper and deeper into Catra, the cat ended up rubbing a familiar spot on Adora. The hard, little nub made the blonde whimper cutely. Catra grinned to herself.

“Hey, Adora,” she purred.

“Yeah?” the blonde panted.

“Bet you I can make you cum faster.”

“Why would you want this to end quickly?” Adora asked and whimpered again. Catra kept her fingers busy.

“Come on, don’t be a spoilsport.” The two of them exchanged a long look, and Adora broke. She returned Catra’s grin and nodded.

Not much changed about their mutual fingering, except that confidence in what they were doing made words unnecessary. They indulged in each other’s lips as they played, muffling moans and other indications of pleasure. Both of them tried to press their bodies together more and ground against their partner’s hands. Their instincts were slowly taking over.

Catra loved it. She had wanted this for so long, and now that it was happening, it was blowing her mind. The only thing keeping her sane at that point was her competitive nature. No way was she going to cum first, and she was going to help her odds with a little friend.

“What!?” Adora yelped, tearing her lips from Catra’s. The cat merely grinned and kept stimulating her. On top of her fingers she had brought in her tail. The fluffy thing brushing against her pussy was apparently doing it for Adora. “That’s cheating, Catra!”

“As if! Why shouldn’t I use everything I’ve got to make you feel good?” Adora’s eyes widened, but then she smiled fondly and gave Catra a kiss on her forehead.

“Awww, that was so cute!”

“It was not!” Adora laughed.

“Yes, it was! That might have been cuter than your sneeze!” Catra bristled at this.

“No, it wasn’t!”

“You’re right. Nothing’s as cute as that.”

“That’s not what I- grrr, shut up!” Catra snapped and kept Adora from replying with a kiss. The odd giggle was still heard for a while, but everything quickly devolved into heavy breathing and moaning.

As the climax came near, they were clinging to each other; utterly absorbed in their lovemaking. Catra could barely tell where she ended and Adora started anymore. Her tail had long since become useless. It was just flaying about now, egged on by the pangs of pleasure she felt.

Their kiss broke only moments before the end. They stared at each other, panting. Neither could talk, only moan. They clung to one another, and when the dam finally broke, they cried out in unison. The last thing Catra recalled before everything becoming a little hazy was the feeling of Adora’s arm tightening around her as if she was afraid Catra might disappear. It made her feel wanted, and if Adora wanted her, everything was alright.

Sometime later, Adora and Catra were lounging on the blanket. Catra lay on her stomach, with her feet kicking the air and her tail calmly wiggling this way and that. She grabbed another bit of tiny food from the basket and tossed it at Adora’s wide-open mouth. The little treat hit her chin, bounced and landed in her mouth.

“Score!” she laughed.

“Delicious.” Adora ran her tongue around her mouth for crumbs, but missed a spot. Catra kissed the rest off of Adora’s chin, and stole another kiss while she was at it.

“Tonight was amazing;” Catra sighed and rolled over, putting her shoulder to shoulder with Adora. She got drawn into a hug immediately and reciprocated. “Especially since I totally won the contest.”

“Wait, what?”

“Yeah,” Catra said, “You came first. I won.” Now, Adora sat up and raised a skeptical eyebrow.

“First of all, no, you didn’t. Secondly, how can you even tell? I believe you were busy telling me how wonderful I am and how much you love me,” Adora gloated. She poked Catra in the ribs for emphasis.

“I did no such thing!” she yelled, righting herself. Adora’s eyes grew big and her lower lip quivered.

“You don’t think I’m wonderful?”, she asked in a squeak. Catra was about to snap at her, but hesitated. She lowered her eyes and her ears drooped a little.

“I didn’t say th- Ah!” Catra cried. Adora threw her over with a hug and giggled.

“You are _so_ cute sometimes!”

“I am not!” Catra insisted, trying to push Adora off. “And I totally outlasted you!”

“Since we can’t agree, I call it a draw,” Adora said airily. “I think we’ll just have to try again.” Catra stiffened a little.

“R-right now?” Adora nodded. The way she smiled at her made Catra feel like one of the tiny foods; a surprisingly pleasant feeling. “Can we do that later, maybe? I’m still a little…” she trailed off, but Adora seemed to get it. She just pulled her closer and got comfortable.

“Anything else you wanna do, Catra?”

“I just want to stay like this for a while,” she whispered and snuggled up to Adora. The night wasn’t exactly cold, but having someone nice and warm to cling to was nice.

“Sure, cutie,” Adora chuckled. Catra’s tail stiffened in irritation, but that couldn’t distract from her content purring.

**Author's Note:**

> So I just got done binging She-Ra, which is a surprisingly good show. I highly recommend it!
> 
> If you've seen the show, I probably don't need to tell you why I felt compelled to write this. That moment hit me right in the feels! Catra's VA fucking kills it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
